


A Better Mousetrap

by Spacii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: summerpornathon, Fuck you Umbrella, M/M, Mercenary!Gwaine, Mildly Dubious Consent, Resident Evil - Freeform, Umbrella Intern!Merlin, Underage - Freeform, Underground Research Facilities SUCK, Zombies, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was one job away from kissing his contract with Umbrella goodbye and moving on to greener pastures when the damned zombie apocalypse happened. Killings things wasn't the problem though, it was keeping the teenage genius the company was slobbering over alive and in one piece that was a pain in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge 6: Crossovers/Fusions  
>  Fusion:** Resident Evil

The exit is literally _right fucking **there**_ but one of those damn, bugger-fuck, creepy ass zombie dogs is down the hallway and in the way. Its skinless muzzle and exposed jawbone ripping into the wet, red ruin of a nearby torso. Just run in and get the kid from Hive’s living quarters and he’s a free man, contract voided and Umbrella can kiss his fabulous ass.

Easy peasy.

Right.

Wrong! Of _course_ wrong. Gwaine’s down to his handgun and fucked, unless he can get them out that door and to the helicopter. He can’t afford to miss even one shot and those doberman’s are fucking _fast_.

“So, kid. What’s your name?”

The boy glares up at him from under a shaggy mop of dark hair, out of breath and sullen in the dim light of the storage closet their hiding in. “Merlin, and I’m not a **child**. I’m an intern.”

Christ! The kid couldn’t be more than seventeen, and he’s _already_ underground? He must be something special then.

“Well Merlin, I’m Gwaine.” His trademark grin was a bit strained but he forged on bravely. “Now, this has been quite a ride and we’re almost out of here, but just in case something goes horribly wrong at the last minute I wanted to tell you that you have gorgeous eyes mate. Gorgeous.” He really wasn’t lying, the kid has almost scary beautiful blue eyes.

“Really? _Really_? Have you lost your damn mind?!” Not the most encouraging reaction, but still, Gwaine could work with it. He smiles almost apologetically before wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him close. “Yeah,” he murmurs against that cupid’s bow mouth. “Fucking _gorgeous_.” The merc insists, squeezing his ass firmly in emphasis. 

Merlin lets out an astonished little gurgle and Gwaine moves in to capture his mouth, nibbling lightly at his bottom lip before his tongue sweeps in and takes over. He may have ulterior motives but this might be the last kiss either of them get so Gwaine takes the time and effort to make it _good_. Bringing the intensity up til Merlin’s gasping, grasping at his body armor and then slowing down and gentling it until the boy is shaking in his arms and pulling at him.

Gwaine’s still uncomfortably aware of the door behind them and the weight of the gun in his free hand. So he attempts to speed things up a bit by backing them against the wall and lifting Merlin with the one arm to quickly position his thigh for best results. Merlin’s eyes go comically wide in disbelief, then flutter in pleasure, as he works it in small rhythmic circles against the boyishly eager cock suddenly straining the fabric between coltish thighs. Never let it be said that skilled mercs, near death experiences, and crazed teenage hormones didn’t make for good sex.

“ _Ohmygod_!” Merlin whines into his mouth, all swollen lips and stubble burnt jaw. “What are you _doing_?!”

Gwaine just shushes him, undoes the button on Merlin’s pants and rips open the zipper. He sets the gun down on the shelving unit next to them covers Merlin’s mouth with one gloved hand, then pulls the other glove off with his teeth and spits it to the floor. Merlin’s glaring at him and biting ineffectually at his leather covered palm, tense, but otherwise not fighting. “Easy baby.” Gwaine orders, amused and mouthing at his hand til it’s sloppy wet. “I’m making this good for you.”

The kid’s face is this adorable shade of scarlet when Gwaine pulls his cock out of these prim white briefs and works the slick over its length. One smooth twist of the wrist over the angry red tip of it has Merlin bucking helplessly against the wall, gives him enough juice to make this fast and hard. The wet slap of skin against skin the only sound in the room with the kid’s needy cries completely muffled by Gwaines' grip.

He’s quick and ruthless about it, jacking hard 'til Merlin’s screaming and heaving against him and the hot spill of cum fills his palm. Almost immediately Gwaine’s shoving the boy into a easily defended corner and quietly opening the door to wipe his hand, leaving a thick smear across the floor. Trap set he easily disposes the last obstacle between them and freedom while it’s curiously lapping at the congealing mess.


End file.
